


Hold On

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Sherlock Song Fics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Helpfull Greg, Hold On- Good Charlotte, M/M, Talk of Suicide, Teenlock, Worried greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: WARNING- Trigger WarningTalks of Suicide. Cutting. Talks of AbuseI used the song Hold On- by Good Charlotte.Greg looked towards Sherlocks’ bedside table, and saw his notebook open. It was a suicide note. Greg got down on his knees by Sherlock. He took the knife away, and held a towel to Sherlocks’ wrist. He then grabbed the med supplies Sherlock always kept under his bed, and started bandaging his arms and wrists.This world, this world is coldBut you don't, you don't have to go“Sher’ look at me. I know that the world feels cold, it really does. You don't have to go though. I want you to stay, I need you. Please don't do this.” Greg said as he held Sherlocks hand, after bandaging him up.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- Trigger Warning.  
> Talks of Suicide. Cutting. Talks of Abuse.

Sherlock had skipped school, so Greg went looking for him. He knew what Sherlock's father did to him, so he needed to make sure that Sherlock was ok. As soon as the bell rang he was out of the school, and on his motorcycle. He didn't know what to expect when he got to Sherlock's house, but when he saw that Mr. Holmes’ car was gone he ran inside, knowing he wouldn't get caught. He found Sherlock in his bedroom with a knife to his wrist, and a bloody towel by his side. Sherlock didn't look up, until Greg was in the middle of the room.

  
Greg looked towards Sherlocks’ bedside table, and saw his notebook open. It was a suicide note. Greg got down on his knees by Sherlock. He took the knife away, and held a towel to Sherlocks’ wrist. He then grabbed the med supplies Sherlock always kept under his bed, and started bandaging his arms and wrists.

  
**This world, this world is cold**   
**But you don't, you don't have to go**

  
“Sher’ look at me. I know that the world feels cold, it really does. You don't have to go though. I want you to stay, I need you. Please don't do this.” Greg said as he held Sherlocks hand, after bandaging him up.

  
**You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely**   
**And no one seems to care**   
**Your mother's gone and your father hits you**   
**This pain you cannot bear**

  
“You are feeling sad, and you are feeling lonely. You think that no one cares. I do though. Your mother died a few years back, Mycroft is in America, and your father beats you, but I'm still here. I know you think you can't bear this pain, but you can. I know you.”

  
“Do you really, think I can? I don't, he went on another drinking binge. I think he cracked a few ribs, but before you say it, no I'm not going to the doctor. I just want it to end.” Sherlock said when Greg stopped talking.

  
**But we all bleed the same way as you do**   
**And we all have the same things to go through**

  
“We all bleed the same way as you do, Sher’. We all have things to go through, maybe not the exact same. Though we do all have pain to deal with. Sher’ I love you I know you can make it. We graduate next week. You are seventeen, and I'm eighteen. As soon as we graduate, with the money we saved up from our jobs, we can buy a flat near London university. We can leave Cambridge, be away from it all. Be together, be home.” Greg turned and kissed Sherlock. “I love you.” He whispered again.

  
“I love you too, Greg. I still don't know if I can do this. One week is to long.” Sherlock said turning so his bed was in the crook of Greg's neck. Greg wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

  
 **Hold on, if you feel like letting go**  
 **Hold on, it gets better than you know**  
  
“Babe, hold on, I know you feel like letting go. Hold on, it gets better than you know. Please babe.” Greg said. Holding Sherlock tighter.

  
**Your days, you say they're way too long**   
**And your nights, you can't sleep at all**   
**Hold on**

  
“You say your days are too long, babe. I know you can't sleep at all during the nights. Even when you're at my family's place. Please, just hold on.”

  
**And you're not sure what you're waiting for**   
**But you don't want to know more**

  
“You are not sure what you are waiting for to happen, but you don't want to know any more. Babe, please hold on for me, stay alive for me, please.”

  
**You're not sure what you're looking for**   
**But you don't want to know more**

  
“You're not sure what you're looking for, but you rather not know more. Babe, I can tell you what you're looking for. A place to be happy, a reason to smile, a reason to stay. I'm here, let me be your reason, let me be your happy place.”

  
**But we all bleed the same way as you do**   
**And we all have the same things to go through**

  
“We all bleed the same way as you do, Sher’. We all have things to go through, maybe not the exact same. Though we do all have pain to deal with. Sher’ I love you I know you can make it. Just another week and we're out of here for good.”

  
**Hold on, if you feel like letting go**   
**Hold on, it gets better than you know**   
**Don't stop looking, you're one step closer**   
**Don't stop searching, it's not over**   
**Hold on**

  
“I know you feel like letting go, but hold on, it gets better than you know. Don't stop looking, you're one step closer. We just need to graduate, then we find our place. Don't stop searching, it's not over. Just hold on. I can give you what you're searching for.”

  
**What are you looking for?**   
**What are you waiting for?**   
**Do you know what you're doing to me?**   
**Go ahead**   
**What are you waiting for?**

  
“What are you looking for? What are you waiting for? Do you know what you're doing to me? I need you. Go ahead, if it's what you really want, but I know it's not. What are you waiting for? You just need a happy place, a reason to smile, a reason to stay. Let me be your reason.

  
**Hold on, if you feel like letting go**   
**Hold on, it gets better than you know**   
**Don't stop looking, you're one step closer**   
**Don't stop searching, it's not over**

  
“I know you feel like letting go, but hold on, it gets better than you know. Don't stop looking, you're one step closer. We just need to graduate, then we find our place. Don't stop searching, it's not over. Just hold on. I can give you what you're searching for.”

  
**Hold on, if you feel like letting go**   
**Hold on, it gets better than you know**   
**Hold on**

  
“Babe, hold on, I know you feel like letting go. Hold on, it gets better than you know. Please babe.” Greg helped Sherlock up, and they laid together on his twin size bed. He kissed Sherlock again. After a half hour Greg suddenly got up and grabbed his leather jacket from where he had earlier abandoned it on the floor. He kneeled in front of the bed and pulled something out of the jacket pocket.

  
Sherlock sat up and looked at Greg. “What are you doing?” Sherlock asked his boyfriend, as Greg shifted to one knee with a box in his hand.

  
He took Sherlocks hand in his, and opened the box. It had to silver rings with a stripe of gold around each. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes, will you do me the honor of being my husband, by marrying me?”

  
Sherlock jumped up and hugged Greg. “Yes Greg, I'll marry you.” Sherlock said happily. He was crying into Greg's shoulder.  
“Sher’ are you ok?”

  
“I'm ok, now. Now that you're here. Do you think we're to young o get married?”

  
“No. We will wait until next January after your eighteenth birthday. I love you.”

  
“I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave thoughts, ideas for new stories, or feelings. Hope you enjoy. Again please leave comments and kudos. Thank you.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr, Where I usually post stories also. It is @Sherstrade2001.
> 
> I'm always looking for new ideas for stories so either comment on here or message/ask on tumblr. Thanks.


End file.
